Currently, research and development efforts have been actively made for various display devices, and of these, an organic electroluminescence (EL) device draws attention since it can emit high-intensity light at low voltage. Recently, there has been demand for improvement in device durability, and the electroluminescent device is also required to be improved in durability.
As suitable materials for improving durability of such devices, various aromatic condensed-ring hydrocarbon materials have been proposed. For example, JP-A-8-12600 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application) and JP-A-2001-335516 disclose diphenyl anthracene derivatives.
Since, however, the above aromatic condensed-ring materials generally have a low T1 energy level, they are disadvantageous in efficiency of energy transfer to a dopant. To improve the light emission efficiency, it is desired to develop aromatic hydrocarbon materials having higher T1 energy levels.